


How the turntables

by ForTheLoveOfChuck



Series: Age reversal- Older brother Sam [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Reversal, M/M, older bother sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfChuck/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfChuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just recently discovered this genre of fanfic.... So I decided to write some. Go older brother Sam!</p><p>Little brother, Dean, has discovered that his life isn't as comfy as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the turntables

The second of May, Dean should be happy, it's his 8th birthday. He should be ecstatically jumping on the bed waiting for his Older brother Sam to come back with his very own box of Lucky Charms. But he isn't; Young Dean Winchester is sitting on the edge of his motel bed, sobbing. Dean found several books under his bed, scary books, when he was digging around. He had been looking to find his gifts from Sam, but found something much worse. He opened up the first book to find a picture of something called a ruhgahroo, scary and black. He then threw the book and sniffled trying to fend the image off. This was going to suck. Dean can’t help but wonder why he can’t be strong like his Older brother and control his emotions. All Sam does is care for Dean, and Sam doesn’t mind, but Dean feels like a burden. He knows that Sammy should be allowed to do something different; go to school, eat healthy foods, the like; but he can’t think of anything to do about it. So, he lays down under the scratchy motel blanket and cries himself to sleep. At least he was asleep until Sam comes in the door and immediately notices the book that Dean left lying precariously on the corner of the bed. He drops the box of Lucky Charms, and rushes over to the bed to pick up the book. He first looks upset, but then the anger fades as he sees his younger brothers tear stained face.

“What’s the matter Dean? Why are you crying?” The older brother chokes out, frantic. Fearing for the worst.

“I saw this thing called a ruhgahroo in that book and it really scared me. I don’t like it” Dean whines.

“I know, it is scary. But you don’t need to be scared, it’ll never get us. Dad won’t let it.” Sam softly whispers to Dean, reaching over to pull him into his lap.

“It.. it’s real?” The younger brother chokes out. Holding tighter to his brother, he settles near his shoulder seeking the comfort he knows it can provide.

“Yeah, they are real. Don’t tell anyone this; they wouldn’t understand. But, our Dad is a superhero! He fights those monsters in that book, and he keeps us safe.” Sam softly explains to his brother while he wipes the tears from his face with the pad of his thumb. “Don’t cry Dean, dad always comes back. He is a superhero.”

“What’s his superhero name?” Dean asks curiously.

“He doesn’t have one. He does it to keep people safe, not for the fame. Dad is the best kind of superhero. He isn’t self righteous.” Sam explains with a chuckle.

“Okay Sammy, can I talk to him?” Dean asks sweetly.

“Now I know what you’re up to. You never call me Sammy.” Sammy laughs, faking an appalled look.

“I just want to talk to dad, and I always call you Sammy!” Dean says laughing and hugging his brother who reluctantly hugs back at first.

“Well, Dad can’t know I told you anything. He’d banish me. And you’re the only one who gets to call me that. Nobody else.” Sam says reluctantly, pulling his brother closer.

“My Sammy!” Dean giggles leaning into the hug.

“Yes, your Sammy.” He answers laughing and rolling his eyes. “Only your Sammy”  

The boys lie down to take a nap, still hugging, comfortably falling into pattern next to one another. Dean falls asleep first, cradled in his brother’s arms, while Sam looks up to the ceiling wondering how he could have been so stupid to let Dean find that book. Dean now knows that there are scarier things in this world than heights, and trucks. Dean now knows that there is a lot to be scared of. And Sam knows now that Dean can handle it, just so long as he has Sam by his side to explain it. With that consolation Sam finally falls asleep.

 


End file.
